


This is love

by Kanaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Short & Sweet, True Love, introspective?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanaii/pseuds/Kanaii
Summary: A short little story about what it's like to fall in love





	

Love wasn't something that he had ever felt before. He'd read about it of course , seen it acted out in hundreds of movies and crooned in a thousand different songs. He knew what it was, seen it reflected in the soft eyes and tender touches of those he knew. 

Never before had he felt it himself.

It was strange. One hear's about and talks about love everyday, you feel like you know what it is , you feel prepared for it. Yet when you finally experience love , it sweeps you off your feet, dumps you on the ground and leaves you dazed and disoriented. Nothing makes sense anymore, things like rationality has no place. You don't even realise you are in love .The only thing you do know is that you've been caught and have no desire to escape. 

It's a little terrifying.

It's new and unfamiliar and makes your heart palpitate. You want it to go away so your life can return to normal, but at the same time it makes you feel alive in a way you never have before. It's a conflict that war's within you. Then you look into her warm eyes and feel yourself falling a little deeper. Normal was overrated anyway.

You don't know what to do with this...feeling. Now that you've recognised what it is, you become more awkward around her. You stumble, bumbling over your words. You feel like a fool and hope you haven't ruined your chances. She just smiles the beautiful way that she does, and tells you she feels it too, stumbling a bit herself. You freeze, your heart maybe skips a beat or two, you faintly think you wouldn't mind having a heart attack right now if you could die this happy. And you are -happy that is, absolutely incandescent with joy. You wonder how you had become so incredibly, incredibly lucky.

It isn't easy , good things never are. Sometimes it's downright hard, the frustration grates at you. You curse things to hell and back, you invent colourful new swear words, you nearly tear out your hair. But the anger is fleeting, gone as quick as it had come . He never could be angry at her for long. He learns compromise.

Time passes, months ,year's. You almost expect the feeling to diminish, fade from the intense tangle of emotion it was at the beginning, settle into something tamer. To gentle it with the comfort of familiarity.

Of course it doesn't . It only grows stronger, ever expanding , grows in reach and depth, unfettered by physical boundaries. Fed by every fond smile and every loving caress. He's just as lost as the day he first realised he loved her, perhaps even more so.

And now there she stands, resplendent in her wedding dress. And you're amazed yet again that this wonderful woman wanted to marry you. He sends his thanks to every god up there that he doesn't believe in, unconsciously brushing his thumb against the smooth warm metal of his wedding band. She turns , and catches him looking, smiles a teasing impish smile and beckons him closer with a crook of her hand. Eyes alight with mischief and love and happiness.

He smiles back , knowing how utterly besotted he must look and not caring. He rises to obey her silent command. And as he strides over to the person that had become his life, he thinks -'this is love'.

What a beautiful thing.


End file.
